Giving love a bad name
by Isabel2
Summary: A songfiction with Bon Jovi's "you give love a bad name". Xel/Filia coupling, and one of them dies (please don't throw any chairs/rotten fruit ^^;;)


Disclaimer: I dun own any of the characters, I STILL keep forgetting who does, but it ain't me. Dun get any money or whatsoever for writing this… too bad.

Note: The song 'you give love a bad name' is from the group Bon Jovi. I slightly edited the lyrics to make them more fitting to the story (hey, it's written to be about a female and I need it to be about a male…)

More Notes: The story is a bit weird, but there's a lot of jumping between times.

Giving love a bad name

By Isabel

__

Shot through the hearth, and you're to blame

Darling, you give love a bad name

She was vaguely aware of the fabric of his shirt against her cheek, and his hand supporting her head. She no longer felt the blood that soaked her gloves.

Her own blood that was flowing from a lethal wound on her chest.

"Xellos…"

__

An angel's smile is what you sell

You promised me Heaven then put me through Hell

She calmly sipped tea from a small china cup and overlooked the Inn every now and then from her place in on of the corners. How many years had it been now? 30? 40? She had lost count. Sort of ironic, you're involved in saving the world and then forget when it was. A slight smile played on her lips, but faded soon.

She was lonely.

She had been lonely for 10 or 20 years now. 

She'd do anything for a little company, preferably one of the people she had traveled with that time, long ago. She hadn't always been too pleased with them back then, but they had showed her some friendship. 

She snorted.

Even Xellos seemed like good company right now.

The teacup almost fell from her hand when a pair of arms crept around her shoulders. Her fingers tightened around the frail china when she felt a warm breath in her neck.

"All you had to do was ask for me, Fi-chan."

__

The chains of love got a hold on me

This is the prison, I can't break free

Talk, tea and cookies.

That's all it was that evening at the Inn. A Mazoku General/Priest, an Ryuzoku 

ex-Priestess, a pot of tea, a plate of cookies and a talk about the old days.

Xellos leaned back in his chair, stirring his tea with a silver spoon.

"So, how's Val these days?"

Filia leaned over the table, pulled the plate of cookies towards her and picked out one.

"Fine, at least, I think. I haven't heard from him for a while. He moved out of the house when he was 20 or so, I think he's traveling around."

Silence for a moment.

"Why are you really here Xellos? You knowing I'm lonely and coming over for a little talk to cheer me up is about as likely as Amelia becoming a serial killer.

"Sore wa himitsu desu."

No yelling, no maces flying around, just a small smile.

"Should have known, ne Namagomi?"

__

Oohoho, you're a loaded gun

Oohohoh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

__

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I played my part, and you played your game

You give love a bad name 

Yea you give love a bad name

Filia, still half-asleep, frowned when something tickled her nose. She sleepily opened one eye, and then both, to find her face half-buried in a mass of soft silky-like dark-purple hair.

__

'What in the name of- oh no.'

She sat up with lightning speed, which resulted in the arm of a certain Mazoku priest tightening around her waist. When she looked down at his face she noted that Xellos apparently was asleep, and she carefully laid back. No need in waking him up.

__

'Okay Filia, stay calm and think. How did I get myself in THIS situation?'

She turned her head a little to look at Xellos' face.

__

'Funny…I never thought Mazoku needed sleep...'

She sighed and closed her eyes when something in the back of her mind jumped up and asked for attention

__

Angel's smile, on your lips

Drops of blood on your fingertips

It had been a couple of weeks since she had tea with Xellos, and she had been thinking about it a lot ever since. It was a weird experience, she, a golden Ryuzoku, calmly talking and drinking tea with the infamous Trickster Priest.

Filia was walking down the road towards the town where she currently lived. She had been doing some grocery shopping in a neighboring town, and decided to go back on foot, even tho flying would have been a lot quicker. A small lake on her right pulled her attention and she left the road. Carefully sitting down in the grass she placed her basket of groceries next to her and looked at the water.

Everything was so peaceful.

A small ripple in the water pulled her attention. A fish? She dismissed the thought immediately, that thing was way to big for a fish. Deciding something wasn't completely right she stood up and bent over to pick up her basket.

3 things happened at once. Filia grabbed the handle of her basket, the water in the lake seemed to explode and a huge clawed hand burst through the falling water, pressing the golden Ryuzoku against the ground.

Filia's paled when she felt something on her chest scatter in a million pieces.

__

'No!'

A sharp pain from her lungs alerted her that she was running out of oxygen, and the claw prevented her from rising her chest to suck in new air. Things slowly started to fade out…

And then it was over.

The pressure was gone and Filia drew a couple of deep breaths while shooting into a sitting position, almost to faint right away at the sight infront of her. The lake was there, but the water had turned red. Infront of it was Xellos, blood slowly dripping from his staff onto his hand.

__

A schoolgirl's dream, you don't bother playing shy

Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye

Filia looked at the broken jewel in her hand and had to bite her lip to keep her tears in.

The one thing that had once been her portal to her dragon shape now looked like nothing more than a broken decoration. She laid it down in her lap and pulled the heavily blanket tighter around her shoulders. She looked at the object again and let out a heavy sigh.

A cup of tea was softly pushed in her hands.

"Here, this might fix you up a bit."

"Thanks…"

A small snort came from the other end of the table.

"Baka Ryuzoku, what the hell possessed you into stopping at Demon's Lake?"

Filia looked in her tea.

"I didn't know…Why-"

"Because I had to."

Filia looked at Xellos, who was leaning his chin in his hand and looking at the wall behind her.

"That Mazoku was created by Phibrizo, it has been bothering my mistress for a while, it had to go."

"I see…"

Xellos stood up and walked over to her. He stopped and placed a hand on the Ryuzoku's shoulder.

"I have to report to Zelas-sama now. Don't try anything stupid while I'm gone Fi-chan."

A small kiss was placed on her cheek and the next moment Filia was alone. 

__

Oohoho, you're a loaded gun

Oohohoh, there's nowhere to run

No one can save me

The damage is done

__

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I played my part, and you played your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love a bad name

Blood.

In the end, that was what really had started it all in the first place. Blood dripping from his fingertips. Then it had been the dark blood of an enemy, now it was the innocent blood of a lover.

Xellos looked at the woman in his arms. She didn't breath anymore, her hearth having stopped beating and her blood having dyed her golden hair dark-red.

"Sorry Fi-chan, I had my orders."

__

Shot through the heart, and you're to blame

You give love a bad name

I played my part, and you played your game

You give love a bad name (bad name)

You give love a bad name 

fin

~ ~ * ~ ~

Isabel: Well, that was…

Filia: IMPOSSIBLE! IDIOTIC! PERVERTED!

Isabel: I was going to say depressing- Hey! It's not perverted! 

Filia: *pulling her hair and completely ignoring Isabel* I can't believe you paired me up with that namagomi! It's unnatural! 

Isabel: But everybody's doing it!

Filia: *pulls out Mace-sama and points it at Isabels face* Don't start an argument with me.

Isabel: ^^() whatever you say Filia-san. *turns to the reader* Well, so much for my second Slayers fanfiction, gotta go now, bye! *quickly ducks away from Mace-sama and races for the door*

Filia: *going after her* GET BACK HERE!


End file.
